In my Shoes remake
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: I'm re-doing my story In My Shoes so if you weren't reading it it's about England and Jamaica finding out they both do magick and their bodies get switched when a spell goes wrong, it reveals Jamaica's dark past and brings England and Jamaica closer.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for dealing with me guys and I hope that this version is way better than the first also I think I'm not going to do the accents because they're kind of hard to do so let's use our imaginations.

~Jamaica~

Jamaica stretched and looked up at Japan's house, his place was hit with a bad quake and a few of the other countries were helping him rebuild. They had already gotten the walls fixed and were working on the roof, Jamaica's long dreadlocks were in a high ponytail that covered the portion of her back that her tank-top revealed, her shorts covered half of her thighs as long legs easily swept her up the ladder. She wiped a honey brown hand across a sweat-covered brow and pulled a hammer out of her satchel to begin working on the roof. She, along with America, China, England, Canada, Germany, France, and Italy, were all helping Japan rebuild everything while he ran errands to get his place back in order.

"Jamaica, can you hand me the nails, mon cheri?" France asked, his shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his blue eyes smiled as he scratched slight facial hair with one hand. Jamaica smiled and handing them to him.

"I never took you for the helpful and handy type France. In fact, I never thought you'd work up a sweat for anything mentionable in decent society." She admitted.

"Honhonhon~ oui mon cheri Big Brother has to take care of his siblings, no?" He smiled at her she laughed.

"True." When he went back to work Jamaica noticed they'd ran out of roof tiles and went down to fill the wheelbarrow below. She bumped into America and Canada who were picking up debris and fixing the fencing, America looked at her and laughed.

"Haha yo Jamaica hot enough out here for ya?" He taunted, Jamaica rolled her eyes at him, his wore nothing but cargo shorts, his blonde hair was wet with sweat and his blue eyes hid behind glasses.

"You're sweating more than me, Human Fire Hydrant." She shot back he roughly patted Canada's back.

"Dude she totally got me!" Canada stood straight and fixed his glasses over blue eyes deeper than his brothers'.

"America! You have to be gentler and don't tease Jamaica she's a girl that's not nice!" Canada yell-whispered, America continued to pound him on the back while laughing loudly.

"Shut the hell up, aru!" China yelled, he was punching and breaking down walls that were too destroyed to be built on. He ran at the wall and his dark hair waved behind him in a ponytail, impact was made to the wall, which crumbled into tiny bits.

"China, be nice to him he's an idiot he can't help it." Jamaica teased sticking her tongue out China laughed as America stopped breaking Canada's back and smiled at them.

"Dude that's totally not cool." Jamaica walked around to the side and spotted Italy picking up sticks and arranging them into a tiny sculpture of Germany working, Germany looked at Italy and rolled his eyes while muttering something. Jamaica laughed at them and walked out to the front yard to retrieve the tiles from the big pile and put as much as she could in the wheelbarrow. A loud whine caught her attention and she spotted a small Japanese boy and girl looking up in the tree at a balloon. Jamaica walked over and pointed to the balloon, since she didn't know a lick of Japanese, the boy spoke and pointed to the girl. Jamaica looked at the balloon but the tree was too smooth for her to climb, she looked around and spotted England walking out of Japan's house with a trash bag. He had short choppy blonde hair and green eyes with thick eyebrows hovering over them.

"England could ya come here for a second?" Jamaica asked, he raised one eyebrow and walked over.

"Yes?" The Englishman asked.

"I think this little girl got her balloon stuck in a tree and they can't reach it, wanna help me get it?" He looked at the girl and nodded.

"Ok get on my shoulders." He knelt down and she went behind him, Jamaica looked down and took a rag out of her satchel to wipe the offensive sweat from her thighs before swinging one leg over his shoulder, she steadied herself before putting the other one on him and looked for her balance, England hesitated.

"I'm not too heavy for ya, am I?" She asked only half jokingly, he 'tch-ed' at her and grabbed her legs before standing up straight, his hands almost wrapped all the way around her shin and they were a strange mixture of soft and working-hands rough. England stepped to the tree, Jamaica snagged the string and passed it down to England who then handed it to the little girl.

"Ready to get down?" He asked, Jamaica put her hands on his shoulders and slid her legs off him to land on the ground. Jamaica hesitated a bit, he smelled like vanilla…well vanilla and sweat but it still smelled nice.

"Thanks England." She said before jogging to the children, Jamaica didn't know much Japanese but she knew an 'arigato' when she heard one. She ruffled the boy's hair and pointed to the balloon then at him, he nodded excitedly. Jamaica reached into her satchel and pulled out a bag of deflated balloons, strings, and a helium tank, she blew them all up and split them evenly among the boy and girl. They laughed and Jamaica smiled while crouching to watch them jump in the air and slowly land. She pulled a Japanese dictionary out of her satchel and skimmed for 'alien', she pointed to herself.

"Takokujin." Then she looked up 'astronaut' and pointed to them. "Asutorono-to." They squealed and laughed as Jamaica zombie-walked behind them while making weird sounds. Jamaica stopped and turned to find Japan watching his black hair stopped at his ears while glazed brown eyes watched them.

"A-ah! Hey Japan I was just playing with these two, they lost their balloon in that tree and uh—" the girl tugged at her shorts and said something; Jamaica drew a blank and looked at Japan.

"She asked if you could come to their house for dinner." Jamaica smiled and shook her head.

"Not tonight but I promise I'll come back and play with you guys." Japan translated and the duo smiled before running off and waving. Jamaica turned to him. "I guess I should learn Japanese." She laughed nervously, Japan smiled slightly.

"I did not know you were good with children Jamaica-san." Japan noted, Jamaica shrugged.

"I love kids, I like to see them smile and they're so easy to entertain but it's hard to keep their attention also just call me Jamaica." She smiled at him, while placing roof tiles in the wheelbarrow that wouldn't fit. He walked into the house and Jamaica stole another glance at the boy and girl walking down the street, then sighed and went back to work.

~England~

Later at nightfall they were inside Japan's house sitting at a large table with food and drinks, England had only one glass of rum because that's all he'd let himself have. He looked around the room and green eyes landed on America, China, and Canada talking together, France was harassing Italy while Germany batted him away and Japan sat next to Jamaica, this was her first time having Japanese food and Japan was explaining everything to her. She picked up something and experimentally bit into it, her face lit up and she hugged him.

"I'm going to _so_ make you my wife!" She exclaimed, Japan's face screamed shock as he blushed at her.

"J-Jamaica-san, please compose yourself or you'll have to take responsibility!" He warned, England laughed and began to eat again, France slid next to him.

"Are you laughing at your imaginary friends Iggy?" France taunted, England 'tch-ed' at him and pushed him away.

"Go away you frog, don't you have an STD to catch?" He shot back, France looked at him with an angry face. England smiled and looked away from him purposefully.

"Jamaica she's out of your league, no?" France chimed England just noticed he was looking back at her, he turned to France.

"I wasn't looking at her I was looking _away_ from you, before I got nauseated."

"Please I'm too sexy to cause the nausea unlike yourself and those eyebrows, honhonhon." England turned to him with his rage face on and they began fighting again in a cloud of mixed words and swears.

"Please do not fight in my house." England swore he heard Japan say, suddenly they were being pulled off each other still kicking and screaming.

"What was it this time? He talked about my hair? He teased me about my weakness? Just like kids." Jamaica smiled to herself.

"We're nothing like that!" France argued, China rolled his eyes and released France the same time America let go of England.

"Ok, then tell us what it was about beside your usual stupid fighting, aru." Everyone was silent until America dug around in his backpack and brought out a DVD.

"Yo dudes we should totally watch this scary movie together!" He exclaimed, England rolled his eyes while Jamaica and Japan stood.

"Then you can use my living room."

"Enjoy the movie guys." They excused themselves walking to the door America put shaking arms around their shoulders.

"C'mon you scardy-cats it's just a movie and I'm not watching it alone." He said dragging them into the living room.

"You do not have to watch it America-san."

"Japan stop saying that or I'll shank you."

~A few minutes later~

They all sat around the television, Japan and America were on the small sofa, Canada and China had chairs to themselves, so that left France, Jamaica, and himself on the large sofa…in that order. There were zombie images on the screen, England rested his face in his palm while staring dulling at the TV. A loud boom came from it, Jamaica and America screamed at the same time, England smirked and internally laughed at them. Jamaica had her knees drawn up to her chin and she wrapped her arms around her shins and stared at the movie while America stuck to clinging to an uncomfortable Japan. France put his arm around the sofa behind Jamaica, England rolled his eyes, the next time she jumped his arm fell to her shoulders. She jumped again and France slyly brought her closer to him while she was in the air, England openly glared at France, who winked at him. The next time Jamaica jumped France made a weird sound, England raised an eyebrow before he noticed one of Jamaica's hands was digging into the sofa fabric well more like going through the fabric. England leaned forward and noticed her other hand was on his leg and showing no mercy, France was whispering to her. She looked at him and let go immediately then she apologized profusely, England chuckled softly to himself.

After the movie America had gone home with Canada, because he was too afraid to go alone, France had left to 'woo beautiful people in the moonlight', China left because he didn't live too far from here, and Jamaica was nowhere to be found.

"England you may stay here if you wish." Japan offered.

"Thanks Japan, I am rather tired." England admitted, he didn't feel up for the ride home and Japan's house was comfortable, Japan led him to the bath.

"Then please take a bath and use this clothing to sleep in." Japan handed him a folded up robe and parted ways with England. England stepped into the bath and relaxed with a towel on his head, he kind of wished the guys he'd met in Japan's bath hadn't moved to the mountain and were here with him now. After his bath he walked into the guest room Japan had prepared and laid down to shut his eyes, the door creaked open and England opened his eyes to find a woman in a robe similar to his. She had long wavy dark brown hair that was half wet and clung to her waist, large brown eyes, and she clutched a satchel.

"Uhh…hello?" England greeted, she fidgeted and looked embarrassedly away.

"H-hey England…" Jamaica's voice greeted quietly, England looked at her facial structure again and found it was Jamaica.

"Jamaica, what's with the, uh, new hair style?" He asked, with her dreadlocks she looked childish but with her hair down she appeared more mature even though she was clearly nervous about something, she ran her fingers through it and shrugged.

"My hair got sweaty and I washed it, but could ya do me a favor?" Jamaica asked timidly, England looked at her with a wary.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"C-could I…sleep in here, I left right after the movie ended but I couldn't go home so I asked Japan if I could stay here with him but he put me in a room by myself and…" She trailed off, England smiled to himself.

"Did the movie scare you that bad?" She turned red with anger.

"I'm not scared I'm superstitious!" England turned his head and laughed at her silently. _She's like a bloody child!_ Jamaica huffed and opened the door again. "N-Nevermind!"

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry I'm being insensitive, you can stay." He apologized, Jamaica turned slowly and got in the other futon.

"Thanks…" She muttered, he turned to her.

"No problem, and if you want my opinion that movie wasn't scary at all it looked fake." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks but like I said I'm more superstitious than scared."

"What the superstition?" England asked, she was quiet for a moment.

"Never sleep alone after watching a scary movie."

"And if you do?" He couldn't help but ask, more silence.

"Bad luck." Although it sounded like more of a question than a statement, England chuckled to himself.

"This kind of reminds me of how America used to read my scary stories then scamper in my room at night when he thought I was asleep." He reminisced, it was Jamaica's turn to chuckle.

"I bet he was a cute kid." She said dreamily, England sighed.

"He was more than that, he was obedient and civil and very pleasant." They both sighed.

"What went wrong?" She asked her voice hinted a joke but England decided he'd take it as a serious question.

"He grew up and wanted independence."

"Wish you could keep them young forever?" Jamaica asked, England nodded only once. She sounded like she knew exactly what he'd meant.

"We don't really know that much about each other. Have you ever been a benefactor to any countries?" He asked and watched her shaker her head.

"Nope, and I'm the second youngest in my family although I never spent that much time with my little sister."

"Who are your siblings?"

"Well there's Africa* and Egypt are my brothers and Puerto Rico is my half-sister but she stays with America these days." Jamaica explained, England heard Africa and shuddered slightly. Africa didn't like him, or any European countries, that much and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"A-africa, how is he?" England asked, Jamaica looked up at the ceiling then shrugged.

"I haven't talked to him lately not since…" she trailed off, then hurriedly added, "not since I watched a scary movie and had to go over." England didn't much believe her but if she didn't want to say he wasn't going to prod. The silence was awkward then England remembered something.

"How were the kids when you gave them their balloon back?" He watched Jamaica smile ear-to-ear then she looked back at him.

"They were really happy, we played for a while and they invited me to their place for dinner but I couldn't go, I'd feel like I was imposing on their family, ya know?" She asked, England nodded and she went on about how they played aliens and astronauts and she gave them so many balloons they could practically fly away.

"You really like kids don't you?" England blurted out, Jamaica stopped and looked back at the ceiling.

"That's an understatement, I love kids. I regret not knowing Puerto Rico when she was little, Africa was so lucky he got to take care of all of us at some point." She yawned while speaking, England smiled.

"I'm sure you'll have a protégé in the near future."

"It's not the same as… I mean, haven't ya ever thought…never mind I'm tired and babbling. I'll see ya in the morning, thanks for letting me sleep in here." She chuckled before rolling over to face the wall.

"No problem, good night."

"Night."

England woke and yawned then he grimaced, he was almost sweating and he felt really warm. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something, he always hated getting sick but it tends to happen to him more than he'd like. He opened his eyes and almost screamed but composed himself, Jamaica had went from her futon to his, her hair was wild around her face and her sheet was wrapped around her waist like she was a human burrito. _She must've rolled over here, tch wild sleeper? _He figured moving to get up but he was restricted or moreso, slowed down, her arm was in his robe and her wrist dangled out of his sleeve.

"How the bloody hell…?" He whispered tugging her arm slowly, her hand brushed down his arm then his shoulder and finally a portion of his chest. Once he was free he walked outside and sighed urging the tingle where she traced to go away. _Why are girls always so soft and difficult to deal with?_ He sighed to himself following the smell of cooking to find Japan at the stove, Japan turned around.

"Ah good morning England how did you sleep?" Japan asked.

"I slept very well Japan, thank you for letting me stay."

"Please go wash up in bathroom, the food shall be finished soon." England took Japan up on that and walked to the bathroom. _Jamaica was right, he'd make a pretty good wife._ He chuckled to himself.

Jamaica was next to Japan in the white robe with her hair up in a ponytail, she had her cheek puffed out and stared at Japan.

"Please Japan!~" She urged, Japan shook his head and cooked diligently, England raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" He asked, Jamaica turned to him.

"Japan won't let me cook anything, I feel bad for sleeping in his house and now I'm making him wait on me!" She whined, her breath was minty, she must've cleaned up already, Japan shook his head again.

"You are my guest, I must do all these things for you it is just how it is! I would be a bad host if I made you cook your own meal." He said turning around, his elbow knocked over a bottle which proceeded to spill on the stove and catch fire. Japan jumped back from it and England looked around for a fire extinguisher.

"I got it!" Jamaica yelled, England turned in time to watch her pull a fire extinguisher from her satchel and spray they fire out. Everyone was sweating and suffering from post-adrenaline, Japan sobered up first and bowed to them.

"I am so sorry I let my anger get ahold of me." Jamaica followed suit and bowed to him incorrectly.

"Not it's my fault if I didn't say anything this wouldn't have happened, please let me make this up to you." She said somehow stuffing the fire extinguisher in her satchel, she then stood in front of the charred wall. England and Japan exchanged confused glances and watched her, she put her arm straight out to her side and mumbled something under her breath. Her extended arm bent to the wall and she made an invisible circle in the air before flinging her arm out back to her side.

"Heal!" She commanded, the wall turned from black back to its original color, Japan looked astonished at her.

"T-thank you Jamaica-san." She smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"No problem, and looked the foods not burned either." England looked at her, she turned to him and looked away with a shrug.

"You know magick?" He asked, she looked back at him and they held each other's gaze for a moment.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Cool."

~End~

Ok well I know that took longer than necessary but hey I like where this one is going to go, so….deal with it. Please leave me a review I want to know what you guys thought and what I can improve on, if I rushed it, etc. Thanks for reading.  
>Peace, Love, and Peanut Butter.<p> 


	2. Lazy Day

**A/N: Something I marked but forgot to mention, I know Africa isn't a country but the only reason why Egypt and Puerto Rice are her siblings is because they have African influences and are fairly close…except for Egypt but he's just for funsies, you'll see why. But Jamaica has tons of African roots and too many tribes to boils down into a single country in Africa so I just summed it up. I'm lazy so sue me. **

~Jamaica~

It'd been quite some time since she'd met someone that had practiced magick that wasn't in the family, after they'd left Japan's house they parted ways and England asked her if she wanted to hang out. Jamaica chuckled at their parting conversation.

"_I can pick you up at your place at 1:30." England stated happily, Jamaica nodded and chuckled at his 'being a gentleman' before the two turned around to walk away before Jamaica turned back around._

"_England, dress casual, mon." She teased, he cracked a smile._

"_Formal casual?" He asked behind a raised eyebrow she chuckled._

"_T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers." She specified he just laughed and they parted for real this time._

She was so excited and flipping through her spell books because magick was bound to come up. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Jamaica, what's up?" Gibraltar greeted, Jamaica leaned against the wall.

"What's up Gibby? I thought you were at some kinda meetin' with Spain."

"Don't call me 'Gibby', and the meeting just ended plus we haven't talked in a while. What's up?"

"I'm about to go hang out with England, we have a lot in common and I haven't really had any one-on-one time with anybody in a while." She responded, Gibraltar hummed.

"Africa's not going to like that." He warned, Jamaica shrugged indifferently trying to prove she felt indifferent to herself.

"Big brotha Africa isn't gonna like everyting I do, I care 'bout him but I know he'll understand me wantin' ta talk ta more people." She reasoned, Gibraltar hummed again, she rolled her eyes hating when guys did that.

"Your accents slipping Jamaica, what are you angry about?" He taunted, she scowled.

"I'll talk ta ya later." She hung up but not before she heard him chuckle on the other end. Forgetting Gibby, which he is now forever named, she tossed on a pair of cargo shorts, a black tank-top, flat shoes, and her ever handy satchel while walking into the hall she put her hair into twin-tails since she had no time to twist her locks into dreads.

She was still unsure of whether or not they were going to hang out at hers or England's place, her place was nice and sunny at the moment. It was one of those days where the sun peaked through the clouds at different spots and you could lay on the grass and let the wind wash over you. The thought lulled her eyes shut and a particular spot of cool grass in her front yard that beckoned her. She flipped her wrist over to stare at her watch and she still had thirty minutes to kill so…why not? Outside the air hit her with a fresh wave of warmth that carried her to the tree in front of her house, Jamaica's lounged in this spot so much you could literally see her form in the grass. The grass blades felt cool against her skin and tickled her every time the wind rounded her, sleep was inevitable and impossible, she kept telling herself she had thirty minutes to burn.

The sound of grass crunching behind feet woke Jamaica up, she looked up at England in a black and green collared shirt, black slacks, and black sneakers smiling down at her. His green eyes were bright and held a content happiness.

"You look comfortable." He teased, she stretched.

"I am, the grass feels good and it's a lazy day." England sat next to her and put his hand on the grass.

"Lazy day, huh? I haven't had one of those in quite some time." He sounded as though he were reminiscing, Jamaica rolled to face him.

"Maybe you should take one, it's never good to always be busy you gotta either slow down or burn out." She advised rolling towards him again laying her cheek against the grass. England chuckled.

"I guess you're right, tch, I know some girls and even guys (France) that couldn't bear to put their face on the ground." He commented Jamaica rested her head on her arms.

"That so?" She asked and England began to tell funny stories about girls obsessing over little things, the stories made Jamaica laugh and she was having fun just listening to him speak. At conferences when they'd have brief conversations there his tone was business-like and professional, it was nice to talk to the England that wasn't as reserved as his formal alter-ego. His hands would move to explain things further and his eyes were vibrant and animated, as he told a story he smiled but she wanted to make him smile then Jamaica was suddenly hit with an idea.

"That's what we could do today!" She exclaimed.

"Have a food fight?" He asked raising an eyebrow since that's what the story he'd been telling was about.

"No mon, take a lazy day. Do all the things you like, I'm comin' too of course I wanna see what you're like outside of meetings." Jamaica smiled as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Next they were on a plane going back to England's place, Jamaica was sitting next to England with excitement.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" She asked, her eyes were shining with curiosity, Jamaica watched England look uncomfortable for a while.

"Well… I like to read occasionally and hang out with my friends, take walks around some of my cities and, of course, practice magick." Jamaica stroked her imaginary thought beard and nodded.

"We could…go to a library, eat at one of your favorite places, you could show me 'round, then you and me could do magick together." She summed up, England raised an eyebrow at her, she watched it move up slightly with a smile.

"You've got this all planned out huh?" He asked, she shrugged.

"Easy, mon."

~England~

First he took her to a book store he loved going to that had a café attached to it, he just loved the smell of coffee and new books. The strange combination soothed him, probably because it reminded him of a regular day at his home when he found a moment to himself. He'd sit in a chair submerged in one of his favorite books and drank coffee on a lazy afternoon. Jamaica went to the counter and the cashier pointed in a direction, Jamaica walked that way and England followed. He found her crouching in an aisle with her face buried in a book, he looked up at the sign and it read **Teen Section**, England chuckled out loud. Jamaica looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him, he picked up a copy of the book she held and read the summary. She snatched it away from him and handed him a different book.

"Don't read that, it's the second book and it'll spoil this one's endin'." She chastised her accent slightly thicker, he raised an eyebrow and she looked away quickly.

"You read teen fiction romance?" He asked, she looked at the book with a hopeless smile and shrugged.

"This love isn't all smut, it's about an actual connection. Somethin' real." She countered, reaching into her satchel and fishing out a wallet.

"Not all adult books have smut in them, and real love, in real life, has smut too." He stated matter-of-factly, Jamaica looked at him then smiled deviously.

"You sound like France." She taunted, England was sure he went red in the face.

"I'd never sound like that perverted frog!" Jamaica's giggle and accompanied by a 'honhonhon' from the next aisle. France strolled into the aisle with them.

"You'll never look like me either." He mocked, England rolled his eyes.

"Thank God."

"If you took better care of your hair and, of course, wax those eyebrows then you'd _maybe_ be as sexy as me, no?" France trolled on England, who opened his mouth to say something but Jamaica laid her hands on England's chest and her body faced him. She produced tears and pouted before turning to France, who was taken slightly aback by this.

"Whaaaaat? I _love_ Iggy's eyebrows." She said in a child-like voice laced with affection, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed one of England's eyebrows. England was shocked himself but the expression on France's face was priceless, France opened his mouth to say something but walked away, Jamaica turned around slowly before chuckling.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked fighting a blush, Jamaica giggled and picked up her abandoned book.

"Actin', every girl can do it."

"Why'd you do that?" Jamaica shrugged.

"He was bein' a jerk and it bothers him that I don't swoon over him so I figured he'd get pissy if he saw me bein' affectionate towards you." She reasoned, scanning through the books.

"He likes you?" England asked stupidly, that git liked anything that moved.

"No more than her likes any other girl I'm sure." She chuckled, England raised his hand to the same eyebrow she kissed, her lips were soft and warm…he blushed at the thought but shook it away.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Jamaica shrugged.

"I know but how could I pass up an opportunity to kiss those cute eyebrows." She chimed within a giggle, England looked at her with shock. Not really sure if she was kidding or not.

"T-they're not cute!" He argued figuring if he pretended to be angry figuring it'd be the best route to take since it could be a good comeback in either situation.

"Wanna know somethin' England? Sometimes at conferences I can't put a face to a name unless I hear them speak. But I know who you are in a second, I can't stand that they look alike. Mostly pale blondes but that's not very distinguishable but you are in looks and definitely in personality." She praised turning from him completely scanning through the books for the fiftieth time, before turning back to him with a smile. "I'm ready to check out are you?"

"Yeah." He answered and she walked off to the cash register, England followed but lagged back slightly. _I should've been friends with her a long time ago, she's really nice._ He thought while watching her, long toned legs poked out from under her shorts, her skin looked rich and smooth, even though her clothes were baggy they still revealed a figure from behind. Those pig-tails made her look childlike and stopped at the small of her back.

"England?" She asked, oh crap she'd been talking ARGH what'd she say? Eventually he gave up.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid, Jamaica smiled.

"I said 'What's the next stop?'"

He'd taken her to one of his favorite place to eat when he didn't cook at home and she ate it without complaining about the taste like other countries often did. After they ate they spent several minutes trying to cut the bill, Jamaica wanted to pay since her food was more expensive but England argued that she was his guest. Eventually they split it even and Jamaica left the waitress a tip, now they were walking around and Jamaica pulled a pack of gum out of her satchel and offered England a piece, he began laughing.

"What?" She hald-demanded, he took the gum.

"That's the only normal thing I've seen you pull from that thing." He chuckled and this time she laughed with him.

"I do have alotta stuff in here." She agreed.

"How often do you clean it?" He asked, she looked at him biting back laughter.

"Never."

"Never!"

"Wanna see what's in it?" She asked, he wanted to argue about the never cleaning thing but he was curious, so he nodded. "Where's your place?" she asked. England took to her his home and lead her into the living room. She looked around curiously.

"You're house is pretty. It's all cozy." She cooed, England smiled at her.

"Thank you." Jamaica took off the satchel and looked for a clear spot on the floor.

"Ready?" She asked with a feline grin, he raised an eyebrow but nodded. She turned the satchel upside down and gave it one tap. England's living room was suddenly flooded with a pile of random things, Jamaica stood at the top of pile, that was taller her, holding her satchel. A slim tan cat crawled out of the pile, she had black paws and white ears. She shook her head and sneezed then looked up at Jamaica, who had her hands on her hips.

"So that's where you were huh?" Jamaica scolded, the cat turned its back on Jamaica and licked it's paws, clear defiance.

"J-Jamaica?" England looked up at her and stepped around the things on the floor.

"It's enchanted mon. Might wanna move unless you wanna get sucked in here. JamaiCat move your tail." She said softly to England then glared at the cat, who slowly walked away. Jamaica tapped her satchel twice and all the stuff was sucked back into it like a vacuum. England walked to her but the cat stopped him by jumping on his pants and hanging there with claws.

"J-cat! Stop bein' spoiled and get down!" Jamaica scolded, England looked at her as though she'd lost it.

"Jamaica, she's just a cat be a bit kinder to her." England stated picking up the cat, which nuzzled into England.

"She's a smartass is what she is." Jamaica argued reaching for the cat, England handed J-cat to Jamaica.

"Like pet like owner and all that." He smiled, Jamaica looked at him briefly then looked at the cat.

"Wanna see something cool?" She asked, England saw the amusement in her eyes so he nodded and sat down. Jamaica put the cat's forehead to hers and mumbled softly while looking into her eyes. Jamaica's stance shifted and she dropped the cat, who looked at her and huffed before trotting over to England and pouncing in his lap. Jamaica stretched and yawned then cut a glare at the cat that was now on England's head.

"Pfft, little show off. I betcha gonna do someting like makin' 'is 'ouse disappear nex' huh?" Jamaica asked the cat, her accent thicker than molasses. J-cat jumped off England's head and raised her hair at Jamaica, who looked away from the cat.

"Jamaica?" England asked, J-cat turned around to look at him with a questioning look on her face while Jamaica still looked away. They switched bodies!

"J-Jamaica that's bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed, Jamaica gave England a kitty smile and fanned her tail back and forth in pride, J-cat rolled her eyes at them and curled up on the floor.

"Can ya stop exploitin' meh now so I can go taka nap somewhere?" J-cap snapped, Jamaica hissed at her and they argued, England looked at the door to find his sleepy little companion.

"Hey UKat." England greeted picking him up, when he turned back to the girls J-cat was on her stomach and watching them with her chin in her hands. Jamaica looked at her then at them and hissed at her before 'nyao-ing' angrily at J-cat. Jamaica pressed her paw to J-cat's forehead and Jamaica's posture shifted once again and she grabbed J-cat and murmured something to her before putting her on the ground and standing. J-cat walked towards England and looked up at the before walking away, UKat jumped out of England's arms and followed. Jamaica face-palmed and England cleared his throat.

"How many spells do you know exactly?" He asked the curiousity had gotten the best of him, she chuckled at him.

"Too many for my own good."

"Do…you think you'd be able to help me with something?" He asked, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I think I can."

~Jamaica~

England took me to his basement and when I walked in I was welcomed by a denser air that engulfed me and the wide arrangements of items he has salts and essences and base potions and powders. She wondered where his Magical Wal Mart was. England stopped and turned to her.

"Jamaica, I want to ask you for a favor." He began, Jamaica tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked and watched him look away uncomfortably.

"Do you know a…" He trailed off and mumbled, Jamaica raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A spell for tattoo removal." He bit with a clenched fist, Jamaica looked at him and blinked a few times before fighting to hold in giggles since he was so serious.

"You…have a ..tattoo?" She asked failing to keep the humor out of her tone, he nodded curtly.

"Can you help or not?" England asked, she swallowed her laugh and looked around his lab.

"Looks like I can, show me it please so I know how much to work with." She requested, England sighed and turned around before pulling off his shirt. Jamaica walked around his lab and gathered a pale blue liquid and a red grainy mixture.

"Do you need a book?" He asked, Jamaica looked over his powders for Concentrated Ezmine, a green powder, so the process would hurt less.

"No I got it." She smiled before turning around to face him…or his back rather.

Jamaica approached England and observed the large tattoo in the middle of his back, it was a waving British flag with a black skull and crossbones in the middle tied to a flag with chained linked to twin cannons on the sides. She pulled a chair up to put the ingredients on so she could run her hand across the raised skin there.

"You wanna get rid of this?" She asked mostly for her to believe, mostly tattoos she'd removed had been stupid ones but this. This was a work of art, gotten to send a message. This had meaning, a hopeful one judging by the art.

"Yes, I do. I don't need it." That made Jamaica frown.

"But…it's really…beautiful, mon." She sighed when he didn't answer. "At least tell me what it meant, the chains obviously mean some sort of confinement. The cannons…power? And the waving flag with crossbones is rebellion? Escape from death?" She guessed, he chuckled at that.

"I got this thinking, 'Force can't hold me down, I'll continue to catch wind and wave onward.'." He elaborated, Jamaica tapped her chin.

"The skull and crossbones?" He was quiet for a moment.

"I used to be a pirate." He said softly, Jamaica understood now. He wasn't really happy with his past so he wants to get rid of the constant reminder. _What a waste…_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I'll help you, 'kay?" She opted in a cheery voice, he chuckled once.

"Thanks." Jamaica poured the red salt in her hand and added the blue liquid then the green powder.

"Don't thank me yet, this is gonna hurt even with the minimal pain version." She warned mumbling the spell to her palm.

'_This Body is a Temple  
>Marked by a Mistake<br>Remove from this Vessel  
>And Wipe Clean this Slate'<em>

Her palms vibrated with warmth and power, she looked at England tattoos again and sighed.

"Ready?" She asked, he clenched his fists and nodded, she looked at the work of art again and kissed it softly taking in his scent. Still vanilla but this time the coffee shop smell lingered, he flinched.

"What that about?" She chuckled.

"Part of the ritual." No it wasn't.

Jamaica pressed her hands onto his back quickly and rubbed the mixture in, England was shaking but stood still. Jamaica continued to knead the spell into his tattoo until her hand was cold she immediately pulled away and wiped his back with a towel. The skin there was now smooth and clean but without the distracting tattoo Jamaica noticed England's scars, she smiled and an area between her shoulder blades itched but she shrugged it off. England stood up straight slowly and walked to a mirror, he turned around to look at it and smiled.

"It looks great Jamaica, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." He smiled at her, Jamaica looked at him and tried to imagine him in pirates clothing. The shirt and vest and pants, holding a sword to defend himself and his pride, the vision she saw looked…pretty strange but…good? Jamaica shook her head of the thought and looked at England.

"I have a tattoo too you know." She smiled and turned her back to him.

"You do?" She nodded and pulled the side of her shirt up enough to see the whole thing. It was a guitar in the small of her back and confused looking swirls broke off to end in question marks down her side.

"It wraps around my thigh too to border a ukulele." She explained with a smile, England looked at it with an observational look on his face before he started laughing.

"I can't make sense of yours I'm not too familiar with different elements of tattoos." He admitted, Jamaica left her shirt fall and turned around. She pulled a guitar out of her satchel and strummed it.

"Guitar is probably my favorite instrument because I can relate to it. It's a beautiful instrument when rightly crafted and brings joy to its listeners but it has a hole it's missing somethin'. Know what that is?" She asked looking down at the guitar she didn't wait for him to answer. "It's missin' somethin', an unplayed guitar is unhappy because it's missin' something important. It's music, it's music is what makes the guitar happy." Jamaica stopped explaining and felt the air had gotten thicker but only with awkwardness.

~England~

He'd watched her for a second, her face was solemn but held a smile as she looked down at her guitar. At herself.

"What are you missing? What's your music?" He asked before he could stop himself, Jamaica looked down as her smiled slowly disappeared. The room was suddenly filled with music, Jamaica pulled out her cell phone and cleared her throat.

"Hello?...Oh hey Poland, what's up?...Uh-huh" She gasped. "Really!...That's so sweet of you! I'll try to make it awesome!...I'll bring you a mix about it next week ok?...'Kay…Bye." Jamaica hung up and smiled a feline at England.

"That was Poland, he wants me to DJ at his party next month!" She almost sang excitedly, England watched her smile and practically do a victory dance, then he remembered his question.

"Oh, Jamai—"

"I have to go get started on a mix right away, I'll see you later England!" She bid running for the door, his mind worked quickly.

"T-thanks for today it was really fun!" He yelled, she stopped for a moment at the doorway before running off again. England smiled.

"JamaiCat get your tail here now we have to leave!" She yelled, he heard a yowl and his door shut. He snorted at her and smiled.

_Git…_

~The End~

**A/N: Well did you like it? Did you not? Do you like their tattoos? Is JamaiCat fun? Do you like UKat? Lol I try to give all the cats cute names even though a lot of them already have names. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	3. Parteh!

**A/N: Ah~ It's the end of the year and hopefully I'll update more often but I'll write when I can. Thanks for reading my story and hope give make you laugh a little bit I try to make funny things happen. Please leave me a review and I'll be uber happy :D. Hikari Heartache don't worry I'm still putting Belgium in here and I still really appreciate how you were the reviewing this story before the re-make! ARIARIARIARIGATOGATOGATOGATO! Ok let's get rolling!**

* * *

><p>~Jamaica~<p>

The next month came quicker than Jamaica anticipated and she was getting dressed her hair for Poland party; it has a pool party and rave theme so Poland planned it at night. She tossed her regular tank top and cargo shorts on over a black bikini and ran her fingers through her hair in distain. She hadn't had time to redo her dreadlocks or even put her hair into micro braids and she hated wearing it down plain. Jamaica transported all her DJ stuff to Poland's house and she approached the doorstep and knocked. Lithuania opened the door and smiled at her with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Jamaica, come in." He greeted.

"Ok I have a few things to get from my truck though." She ran back and grabbed three big boxes with her equipment and walked inside.

"OMG Jamaica I totally can't thank you enough for this, it's gonna be totes awesome!" Poland exclaimed excitedly, Jamaica put down the boxes and smiled at him, his blonde hair parted to reveal green eyes.

"Anytime, mon, I'm glad to help." Jamaica and Poland didn't really talk at first but then they had an actual conversation and clicked instantly. Poland flopped on his sofa and peered over the edge at her.

"Where's your bathing suit I know you're the DJ and stuff but you should totally have fun anyway." He mumbled she chuckled.

"I have mine on, where's yours?" She asked watching him light up then stand.

"Ok, you're totally going to love it! It's, like, totally cute!" He yelled while going upstairs, Jamaica laughed at Lithuania shook his head.

"If it's a bikini I think I'll die." She smiled Lithuania's face went red.

"You're not the only one."

"Happy way to go, huh?" She teased and his face got redder before he relaxed and looked at her.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Well I heard you and England have been pretty close lately." He admitted, Jamaica raised an eyebrow. She'd mostly been busy with tonight's mix but occasionally she and England would talk on the phone or hang out somewhere, finding that they had tons of things in common.

"We've been talking…who told you that?" She asked, curious. Lithuania shuddered.

"Russia."

"Wait…what? Who told Russia?"

"Ukraine." That was even more far-fetched.

"Who told her!"

"Hungary." That was more believable...

"And her?" Jamaica asked seeing the he-said-she-said pattern.

"Austria." Ok back in WTF-land.

"Uhhh go on?"

"Germany."

"Then Prussia?" She guessed sarcastically, he shook his head.

"Italy."

"Right, of course." She tossed her hands up exasperatedly.

"And France told Italy." Jamaica face-palmed. France took the thing in the bookstore to heart, she sighed and looked at Lithuania.

"Me and England are just friends." She clarified, Poland 'mhm-ed' sarcastically from the stairs. His bathing suit was actually a pair of swimming trunks but they were pink with black horse silhouette and tracks. "Ooh, it is cute!" She cooed, Poland smiled and trotted downstairs to spin around for her.

"I totally sent him an invite by the way." Jamaica raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you guys don't talk often?"

"Yeah but you guys totally do. If you're going to DJ then should, like, have someone to talk to." He explained.

"I'm going to have fun, Poland."

"Well, it's, like, too late I already sent it plus you haven't had a relationship since, like, forever ago. You'll totally thank me later I bet." He smiled widely at her, Jamaica rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to set up the DJ booth, please don't make assumptions and interfere in my life while I'm gone." She grumbled picking up the boxes again.

"No promises!" He called after her, she sighed and smiled at Poland's antics, she'd never thank him because then he'd say she'd owe him. Last time she owed Poland a favor he asked her model dresses and outfits for him, Jamaica walked outside and looked for a spot on the deck far enough from the pool to set up and smiled to herself.

_A pool party with England doesn't sound that bad…_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

It was a little after eleven o'clock and Poland's place was packed, everyone was dancing in bright neon swim wear and she was reprimanding herself for not wearing a purple bathing suit instead. She's been working the booth all night and England has yet to show up, she figured that maybe since he and Poland weren't that close he decided not to show up. She sighed and watched her dancing people pulsate around her and chuckled softly to herself.

"He isn't the dancing type anyway." She mumbled to herself.

"I assume that was about me." England snickered, Jamaica turned to face him. He wore green swim trunks and flip-flops, one of his eyebrows was raised. Jamaica turned back around immediately giggling softly to herself.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jamaica turned to him and wiped her eye.

"You're finally wearing casual wear." She responded, he 'hmm-ed'.

"Well technically this is the parties theme so me coming in a suit or something like it would be considered casual." He shot back logically, Jamaica glared at him.

"Whatever, mon." She crossed her arms and looked at the pool while he laughed this time. It had colored lights inside it and it made the water shine.

"Do you want to swim?" He asked looking at her cargo shorts and tank-top, she snorted at him.

"I have a bathing suit on and I guess, the track is flowing smoothly and I don't feel like scratching." She responded before turning her back to him. She began to peel off her upper layer of clothing and England cleared his throat.

"Hey…what's that spell you used to switch with your cat?" He asked.

"I can show you the potion for it, you only have to make it once. Then after you make it you recite it then touch your cat."

"Could you teach me it?" Jamaica smiled and kept her satchel on.

"Ok, sure." She was happy because she hadn't been to England's house in quite some time.

'_Red and blue  
>Not me not you<br>Each other not ourselves  
>Another vessel for a soul to dwell.'<em>

"That seems pretty simple." He said turning to face her, she turned her head but kept her back to him, his eyes travelled down and stopped. Jamaica fidgeted before covering her exposed skin.

"I know it's black. I've been kicking myself for not wearing a brightly colored one." She defended.

"No, no, it's not that but rather…your… tattoo is pretty." He complimented looking away.

"Tch, you've seen it before, mon, nothing new." She chuckled looking at the water, there was a beat of silence before she grabbed his hand. "C'mon let's be the first in the water!" She smiled at him before jumping in with him still attached.

"Jama—!" Then they were submerged in cold water, above her Jamaica heard cheers and several others jumped into the pool with them. Jamaica looked at England and smiled at him, his green eyes danced with joy. They resurfaced next to each other and laughed.

A few minutes later Jamaica and England had towels wrapped around them and stood next to the wall drinking some punch mixed with alcohol. Jamaica watched England drink cautiously one cup while she's been abusing the ability to refill.

"You can hold your liquor huh?" England asked her, she stopped and laughed into the glass.

"I've never been drunk before." She admitted.

"Tch, what have you tried?" He jested, Jamaica laughed out loud.

"Yeah and still nothing, at the most I got sleepy but I think that's because I was full." She explained and watched as England gave her a weird look which melted into a chuckle.

"Git…" Jamaica looked up as the next song began to play.

"Hey…dance with me." She stated even though it was a question, England just looked at her.

"Weren't you the one who said I didn't seem like the dancing type?"

"Yeah now you get to prove me wrong, mon." She encouraged, he shook his head.

"I don't want to dance." He crossed his arms, Jamaica set her drink on a table and grabbed his arm to yank him onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, give into the peer pressure!"

"If I don't want to I'm not going to!" He fought back while she laughed, in the struggle he dropped his cup and jumped back to avoid it landing on his feet.

"An opening!" Jamaica noticed before yanking him towards her, he smashed into her and sent them both flying back into the pool which the other party go-ers cheered. Jamaica was right under England, they looked at each other for a minute before laughing underwater. Jamaica looked at him in the eyes for a beat then smiled to herself and closed her eyes letting herself sink in the water. England grabbed her hand and gave her a quizzical look when she opened her eyes, she hooked her finger signaling him to come to her. He sunk towards her and she propelled forward to kiss him lightly, she laughed at his face underwater and emerged to catch her breath. England popped up next to her and she laughed out loud.

"Sorry I have a bad habit of taking advantage of a moment." She admitted, heading towards the edge of the pool before being yanked back underwater again. England put his hand on the small on her back and held her against him, she opened her mouth to gurgle something in shock but he cut her off by securing his mouth into hers. She didn't know what else to do other than kiss back, her arms found their way behind his neck and she pulled them closer, leaving no room for a molecule of water. He felt strong and grounded her in their unstable weightless environment suddenly England broke off and emerged, she floated around for a while before taking in air herself, England squatted on land and held a hand out to her with a faint blush.

"W-why don't you come over after the party. He offered, Jamaica's face felt hot but she laughed it off.

"My you're pretty bold today, mon." She half-teased, his face went red.

"N-no, I'm not expecting anything to, you know, happen I just…wanted to show you something." Jamaica chuckled, _That's so cute._ She inwardly teased.

"I know, I was just poking fun."

~England~

When it turned 12 it was officially Poland's birthday everyone sang him happy birthday and several people filed out of his house. Before they departed Poland was saying something to Jamaica about her thanking him for something, which she glared and him and muttered something. Jamaica and England found themselves back at his house, she'd put back on her tank top and cargo pants and he got dressed before he led her to his basement.

"I've been searching through my spell books like mad trying to find the cat spell. I found it but I…haven't quite gotten it yet." He admitted, Jamaica nodded her head and looked over the soiled beakers and notes.

"One of the things I like about this spell is that you only have to mix a potion once and it'll work for as long as you need it to." She told him a second time, he watched her shift through his ingredients and begin to mix and pour things together immediately.

"You don't want to measure that Jamaica?" He asked shocked, it's true that certain ingredients make certain spells but too much or not enough of something can change the spell completely, she shook her head.

"No, I got it." Her pours were confident and seemingly precise like a chef that's been making a certain dish for as long as he can remember. Jamaica set the mixture down and cleared a spot on the table to sit on and looked up at the ceiling.

"England can I be brash?" She asked, England was slightly taken aback but he cleared his throat.

"Uhh yeah." He answered, she smiled.

"Why did you kiss me?" England looked at her, _Is she serious?_

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Jamaica shrugged.

"I told you I have a bad habit of taking advantage of the situation. The action itself wasn't thought out but when I did it it was too late so I tried to make it look like I was teasing you." She explained, England sighed.

"Regardless you know why I did, I don't know why I have to spell it out." He responded, Jamaica chuckled.

"If I knew why I wouldn't ask now would I?"

"I have a feeling you still would." Jamaica laughed at his response.

"C'mere." Her features suddenly serious, England swallowed and walked up to her. She took his in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Once we walk down this road there's no turning back. I don't think you know exactly what you're getting into." England raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to convince me not to like you?" He asked, she put on a thought-filled face then nodded.

"It's only been a month."

"You're making it sound like we're getting married." He teased, she chuckled and move her hands from his face to his rest her arms on his shoulders.

"You're right but I take my relationships serious which I think that's a plus." England smiled at her then touched his forehead with hers.

"I don't know how this'll turn out but…I at least want to try." He watched Jamaica close her eyes and smile before she pulling him into a slow kiss. He smiled against her lips and kissed her harder, she was soft and warm. He understood she was the one afraid of getting in a relationship, she must've sensed something in his thoughts because now their kiss had turned into a battle for dominance.

_Like hell I'm giving._ He thought to himself using one of his hands to tip her head downward to him, her mouth opened slightly to sigh. Forcing himself not to smile against her lips he glided his tongue in her mouth and ran it over her teeth before exploring her mouth earning another sigh. He couldn't help but to smile and was rewarded with a bite on his lower lip before she drew back and looked away with an aggravated and embarrassed face.

"Don't mock me." Jamaica ordered, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and hugged her around the waist.

"Just because the table's making you taller doesn't mean you get control over me." He warned with a smirk, she 'tch-ed' at him and pulled him into another kiss, this time she smiled against him and kissed him with care and not frustration. A gurgling sound caused them both to stop and they looked at one of England experimental beakers which began to emit a green smoke as the glass radiated heat from a hotplate. Jamaica reached her hand to it.

"_Flame disperse  
>Temperaments heal<br>Spell or curse  
>Bend to my—"<em>

She wasn't able to finish her spell before the smoke engulfed both of them, England felt his lungs constrict and his body felt light before he passed out.

_England woke on a sunny beach, he stood and scoped the area. From the looks of things he was on an island, he stretched and sighed figuring he should check the place for civilization before he decided to build a shelter and fire. While walking along the length of the beach of the shore on the edge of the thick woods that bordered the area he heard a soft giggling coming from the opposite end of the beach. England ducked into the brush and watched a little girl run through the sand. She had caramel skin and large brown eyes, her hair was pulled into a side pony-tail and curled around one dimpled cheek. _

"_I'm gonna get you!~" A familiar voice called, Jamaica appeared running behind the girl in a half-shirt and short-shorts. England saw that the guitar on her back was replaced by 'Abigail' and her thigh ukulele was replaced by another name but he couldn't read it since she was running. Jamaica caught up to the girl and scooped her up in her arms before falling backwards on the sand hugging the girl in her arms. The girl sat between Jamaica's legs and Jamaica rested her chin on the girl's head and wrapped her arms around her shoulders._

"_I love you Mama." The girl whispered._

Mama? _England thought to himself._

_Jamaica nuzzled the girls head and kissed it._

"_I love you too, now let's go get some food for dinner, 'kay?" Jamaica stood and held her hand to the girl, the girl took her hand and walked behind her. England was about to sneak away when he heard a scream. The girl was on the ground and Jamaica hovered over her._

"_Mama…" the girl whispered, Jamaica checked her all over._

"_Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Jamaica fretted._

"…_it hurts."_

"_What hurts? Tell me where it hurts." The girl touched her hand to her chest._

"_Here…it burns." The girl whispered but her voice was distorted demonically, Jamaica slowly stood visibly shaking. The girl stood as well but much more confidently, the girl had blood lust in her eyes and they burned with a blackness instead of the warm brown that was once there. Jamaica stood a step back shaking her head, the girl nodded and smiled deviously before darting to Jamaica. Before she could reach her however her entire body was engulfed in flames, her scream filled the air and clapped like thunder, the landscape was turned dark and the only thing illuminating the world was the burning body of the girl._

"_Mama! It hurts! H-Help me!" The girl screamed, her voice was almost back to normal but held an evil twinge. Jamaica stood fists clenched while staring at the ground away from the thing that'd taken over what she'd cherished._

"_You're not her." Jamaica whispered._

"_Mama…" The girl whispered back to normal, Jamaica looked up at the evaporating face with twin rivers lining her cheeks._

"_D-dru…"_

"_I love you, Mama." She whispered before disappearing into ashes darkening the world._

"Drusilla!"

That scream yanked England out of his dream, his front felt heavy and he wanted to slouch but he sat up straight and followed the source of muffled sobs. His steps were lighter and quieter, on the ground he found…himself crying his eyes out, the crying England looked up and smiled at him.

"Guess you found out huh?" He said to him, England raised an eyebrow, but then the other reached him a mirror. England reached out his hand and discovered his skin was no longer an ivory white but a rich brown. In the mirror he watched Jamaica's shocked face mirror his emotions, he looked back at the other England.

"Jamaica…?" He asked pointing trying to piece it all together, Jamaica wiped his…er…her eyes and nodded.

"Hi."

"W-what the bloody hell is going on!" England exclaimed with a Jamaican accent, Jamaica stood and looked England over.

"We've switched bodies, it was caused by one of the beakers you were using earlier. If you can remember what you put in the beaker then we can search for a way to reverse this." She explained, England closed his eyes and put on a thinking face.

"I did so many versions of this spell over and over again. I'm sorry I can't come up with it." Jamaica looked at the beaker and sighed before looking out over all the books in England's lab.

"Then I guess we better get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess you should get to work. I hope you guys are liking my story. Hazah! They finally switched, sorry if the kiss scenes were a bit weak I figured 'Hey they just decided to start dating and they have alooottttt of things to learn about each other's bodies before they get into heated kisses and such'…but look at it this way if you were disappointed: since they switched bodie if they ever find themselves in an intimate moments who knows what your body likes other than, well, you! :D Yay For my perverted mind!~ **

**Poland****: You guys should totally leave her a super awesome review! She'll, like, totally appreciate it.**

**Mishi (Me)****: I really will!**

**Switzerland****: Leave her a review or I'll hit you with my peace prize! **

**Mishi****: I don't think that's what that's for... o_O**

**Switz****: Want to get hit with it too!**

**Mishi:**** Errrmmm, I'll pass...sir?**

**Poland:****Haha whatever loser jackass face.**

**Me&Poland****: Trololololol!~ xD**


	4. Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: Hey guys I—have nothings to say…wow then umm…enjoy? xD Oh wait I lied I have a few things, I love to please my readers so from now on when the perspective changes from England to Jamaica they'll be using 'I' and 'me' and 'my' and such so I hope you guys like the new changes. If you like it this then I'll change all the other chapters I'm done now, enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>~England~<p>

We've spent literally hours searching through my collection of spell books and after we finish Jamaica says she has books we can check back at her place. Seeing how she's been doing magic longer than me it'll be a long night, well technically since it was already past 12 when we left Poland's party it'll be a long day, realizing this for the umpteenth time I sighed to myself and stretched.

"Ah, England stop slouching it'll put a curve in my back." She instructed, I sighed. I felt so top heavy, I don't see how girls could do this I certainly wasn't too keen on the idea of getting used to this, so she couldn't blame me for slouching.

"Geez Jamaica I never knew you could be such a slave driver." I complained, she giggled at me.

"That's nothing, you should've seen some of my rebellion brigades. They got worse treatment than sand slugs." She sighed as if reminiscing a pleasant memory, I smiled at her.

"I was really strict with my crew as well." I couldn't help but inform her while flipping through an old dusty book.

"Oh from when you were a pirate? Where all did you sail?" Jamaica asked from behind, I 'hmm-ed' and thought for a second.

"I sailed wherever I wanted, on the way we'd take and wreak havoc on those that crossed paths with us." I said with a little more of a dreamy tone than the disgusted one I was hoping for.

"Sounds fun, I've never been on the sea." She answered then laughed. "Hang on I'm an island, I mean I've never been sailing or at least not to anywhere I'd like to go. Before we had planes I'd sail back and forth to my siblings place's, and even me doing that was rare, but other than that it was never for leisure." She sighed sadly, I turned and looked back at her in my form. Her eyes were slightly sad but held a humor filled smile that tried to throw a happy façade.

"You know…I do still have a ship. We could go on a trip somewhere once we change back." I offered and watched Jamaica actually smile before skimming the book suddenly her face lit up for a second then went neutral, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Another false alarm?" I guessed trying to keep up good spirits to hide I was actually very irritated; she nodded and flipped through the book more. It's not like we've been searching through all of these spell books and we haven't found anything like what we were going through. There were, are, and will be tons of body transference spells. Some just switch the perspective, some switch certain areas, some switch souls completely, and everything in between. Without finding the exact spell we're under none of the other reversal spells will work no matter how close we are, it has to be exact.

"I hate that about magick." I grumbled, Jamaica's page filling stopped.

"Hate what?"

"The exactness of it and how precise it is. I love order and organization as much as the next guy but this is extreme." I complained while Jamaica studied me.

"It's exact so people don't make mistakes." She answered, I tossed my hands in the air and gestured to myself then to her.

"Yeah nobody ever makes any mistakes. And there are so many bloody spells that do the same thing but only leaves the slightest bit of difference!" I ranted, Jamaica leaned against the back of her chair and chuckled at me before getting up and crossing the room to stand in front of me. I looked up and her and shrunk back now realizing how much taller my body was compared to hers. Jamaica reached into her satchel that swung by my hip and pulled out a fruit basket. She took up an apple and placed it in my hand, I noticed how her…my old hand would make the apple disappear but in her hand she couldn't hide it with just one.

"You're hungry, c'mon I'll make you some Jamaican food to sate that homesick palate." She cooed in my accent while tipping my head up slightly forcing me to look into my old deep green eyes. Jamaica walked to the doorway while I stood there for a second steading my heart.

_Note to Self: Use that voice more often when I get my body back._ I inwardly marked.

"Hey Jamaica, I'll make some English food for you." I called after her.

~O~o~O~o~O~

I walked into the kitchen and found Jamaica rummaging around in my cabinets and refrigerator before pulling out milk and cinnamon and other items. I looked at her curiously.

"What are you making?"

"Peanut porridge, pumpkin rice, and jerked chicken." She said, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize that I'm making food too, right?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah this is all for you." She answered simply, I blinked and got my ingredients out of the fridge.

"Isn't this a bit too much for breakfast?"

"Nah~, you'll see my body can eat almost twice its weight!" She bragged, I sighed and smiled at her.

"Git."

"No, you get this is woman's country! Now begone before I burnth thee." She stuck her tongue out at me, I slipped on an apron.

"I was _calling_ you a 'git' and who's the woman now?" I joked, she laughed a deep-ish laugh and looked at me.

"I guess you got me there…what's a git?" She asked cluelessly.

"I'm calling you an idiot."

"I see I've got a sweet talker on my hands."

"And you have more sarcasm than ten horses could carry." I shot back, she fake sniffled.

"Nyah~ Iggy's mean!~" She cooed, I rolled my eyes and looked at her, she'd used my nickname (by force not by choice) before but I've never told her it.

"How did you know my nickname was 'Iggy'?"

"I heard France and America use it to piss you off." She stated bluntly, I sighed.

"Do you know my real name?" I asked, she slowly turned to me.

"No…GAH I FAIL AT LIFE! I'm dating you but I don't know you're real name!" She face-palmed, I felt heat rise in my face.

"We're dating?"

"Aren't we?..."

"Well I thought it was…um…postpone given the current situation." I explained, she put her head on top of mine.

"Why?~ I like being taller!" She whined, I smiled liking to be able to see this sided of her.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." I mentioned, she chuckled and went back to cooking.

"I like your name."

"What's yours?" I'd asked, she looked at her pot and shifted the contents.

"I hope this glazes well…"

"Jamaica."

"Hmm?"

"What's your name?"

"Jamaica." She answered with a bright smile, I sighed.

"What's your real name?" I asked again, she shook her head.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Then tell me it so I can say it."

"No…I want to hear _you_ say it." She clarified, I chuckled at her.

"Then say it and you will."

"It's not the same!" She whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then just…write it down or something." I countered reaching into a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper and pencil. She took her hand off the pot and scribbled something quickly, then she folded it and put it under a jar. I watched her put the pencil back in the drawer and pretend she never did anything and singing softly to herself.

"Hey, hey Mama could I have some Mango Lada. Hey, hey Daddy. Hey, hey Daddy. No matter what I do I just can't forget, the taste of Curry won't stay out of my head…"

I sighed and reached under the jar to retrieve the paper and read it aloud.

"Abigail Lewis."

_Same as from the dream_ I thought. _I wonder how much of that dream was actually true, what isn't she telling me?_

~O~o~O~o~O~

I made her a simple English breakfast with the usual, eggs, bacon, bread, beans, etc. Jamaica began eating and I watched her as she took her first bite, she dropped her fork and stared straight ahead.

"T-this is what it tastes like to you…?" She asked clenching her fists and staring down at the table.

"Umm, I guess." I answered, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's so good~~." She cried, my jaw just hit the last level in hell as I stared at her shovel down the food.

"What the hell did it taste like when I took you to that restaurant?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Food. Hey try mine!" She demanded excitedly changing the subject, I sighed and scooped up some pumpkin rice. It was warm, more of a kick than spicy and it tasted comfortable… like home. Suddenly I knew what she was talking about.

"It's really good." I muttered to myself while she celebrated, I leaned across the table and took one of the brave eggs that survived Jamaica's rampage from her tray, curious, I put it in my mouth. After .5 second I spat it back out on a napkin and shoved the porridge into my mouth to be rid of the taste. Jamaica watched me while shaking in her chair with tears in her eyes, I scowled at her. "Get it out of your system already!" I ordered, not a millisecond after that she erupted in volcanic laughter.

"I-I w-wish I could've…caught that on t-tape!" She howled beating the table, I felt anger rising in me. I took a spoonful of the rice and shoved it in her mouth.

"Shut it!" I demanded, she chewed and chuckled at me. Her face went red suddenly and her eyes watered, she stood and ran to the fridge. I watched her down half a jug of milk, once she was done she gasped and looked at me.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to put that much cayenne pepper in it!" She exclaimed, I ate two big spoonfuls and gloated since it was my turn to laugh. Jamaica's eyebrow twitched before she tossed her hands up in aggravation while I laughed at her.

"Interesting isn't it?" I taunted, she tch-ed at me.

"More like cruel… I need to get more clothes from my house for me…you. I'm getting tired of seeing that outfit." She complained, I looked at her.

"We can't let anyone know what happened." I reminded, she sighed.

"Crap I forgot, I'll call…uh…better yet, text someone to fly some over." She said crawling over to me and reaching into the satchel then typing on her phone.

"And the books." I reminded.

"And all my spell books." She nodded and shut her phone.

It was quiet.

"We have a few hours to burn, what do you want to do?" I asked, she looked up at me and thought for a second.

"I need to put my hair back in dreads." She sighed, standing up. I leaned away from her.

"I like it like this." I protested, Jamaica chuckled.

"In a few days you won't, tell you what I'll just braid it." She bargained, I sighed and led her to the living room so I could at least be comfortable while she did it.

~Jamaica~

I washed England's…my…England's hair and put if back into individual braids so her could put them back in a ponytail or pig tails or whatever the heck he wanted to do. The whole process took about an hour and we still had several hours to burn until his clothes and books arrive so we watched old movies and talked about them until my cell phone rang, we both looked at it.

"Why don't you answer it and put it on speaker." I suggested and scooted closer to him, England answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jamaica, how's mai cute little sistah doin'?" Africa's voice chuckled, I felt my heart jump and I quickly whispered into England's ear.

"Hey big brotha, how's it goin'?" England said repeating what I said and I told him to let the accent out a lot more. Africa hates when I dilute my accent.

"Jamaica…ya sound kinda strange. Are ya ok?" He asked, I whispered in England's ear.

"Yah, mon, I'm totalleh fine, jus' a tad sleepeh from Poland's parteh last night. I was asked personalleh ta be the DJ." Africa laughed softly.

"Dat's mai girl, I haven't seen yuu in a while. I'm gonna come ovah, okay?" He asked.

"Uh…I'm at a friend's house."

"Who's house, I'm sure they won't mind me steppin' in for a bit to see mai little J-Cocoa." Africa cooed using my nickname. I cursed and whispered into England's ear.

"I'm at England's house." Africa was silent.

"Well, kindly tell him I'm coming over." Africa said in his all business voice then he hung up. I sat staring at the phone and the dial-tone filled the black space in the background.

"This is not good! Not good! We need to switch back now!" I stood and ran to the lab, I jumped over a stack of books and went to one of the books we marked that had a spell similar to the one we found ourselves in. The only difference was that this one just changed our perspectives, meaning we would've had to switch personalities, speaking habits, minds, and bodies until it wore off.

"Jamaica!" England called after me before appearing in the door. "What are you doing?"

"We need to switch back!" He grabbed my arm.

"We can't just perform some empty spell, we need one that'll help us. I mean if I'm supposed to be talking to him then you can't be whispering in my ear the whole time." He reasoned, I froze and dove into the books again to pull out a blue leather bound book and opening to tabbed page.

"While looking for our spell I found this one and thought it might come in handy. It's a spell that lets us transfer thoughts to one another so you could just tell Africa it was a long night last night and you, Jamaica, were really tired that's why you took my, England, invitation to sleepover." I offered hurriedly, England nodded while I quickly gathered the ingredients together and mixed them.

"How long does this last?" He asked while I was stirring it, I quickly murmured the spell and it the liquid went from brown to yellow.

"It'll last about…30 minutes so hopefully he'll be gone my then." I stated sipping half of the goop and passed it to England, he gulped it down and we waited a while.

'_I am Abigail Lewis. You have killed my father. Prepare to die.'_ I thought at him, he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

'_You sound like you, accent and all.'_ He noted, I bit my lip and began walking to the door.

'_We only switched bodies remember, our minds should still be our own.'_ He nodded and followed, I didn't see him nod though I felt it. There was a loud rap at the door I walked to it and felt my heartbeat quicken as I approached the front door. Before I put my hand on the nob England squeezed my other comfortingly and let go. I took a deep breath and swung open the door to stare up at Africa. I was taken aback by that, I was shorter than England and most other countries so this is the first time seeing how tall big brother really is. He was chocolate brown with obvious muscle underneath his black tank-top and tan shorts.

"A-Africa old boy welcome, please come in." I greeted giving him a big smile, he had his poker face on while sharp brown eyes studied me.

"Jamaica." He stated shifting his gaze from me to England, who stepped forward.

'_Greet him normally.'_ I instructed.

"Hey big brotha, whas up?" He gave Africa a big smile, I looked at him and smiled while wondering if I look that cute or if England makes a better me than me. When I looked back at Africa he was staring at me again, I looked away and cleared my throat and stepped aside so Africa could step inside.

"Please have a seat Africa, even though the years have been kinder to you than to me I can only imagine you're tired after such a long trip." I noted leading Africa to the living room.

'_Long trip! It took him 20 bloody minutes to get here!'_

'_Big brotha's been doing magic way longer than me I'm sure he was a teleportation spell. Go get him some pumpkin rice from this morning.'_ I instructed.

"Hey big brotha would you like some pumpkin rice? I made it extra spiceh." England offered, Africa nodded and grabbed England's arm when he turned away. He pulled England to the sofa and sat him between his legs with his chin on his head and his arms wrapped around England's shoulders. I smiled slightly jealous.

'_Help!~'_ England mentally S.O.S-ed, I repressed a chuckle.

'_That's how our family shows affection to younger siblings and children. Just sit there and be happy.'_

"Well I guess I'll go fix you that pumpkin rice." I said before walking with only the slightest show of haste but once I was in the kitchen I re-warmed the pumpkin rice quickly and brought it back out. England was laughing awkwardly and practically sweat pure anxiety, I set the bowl in front of Africa.

"There you are, best pumpkin rice in the world." I bragged, Africa stared at me while grabbing the bowl and eating around England.

'_You look like you're about to pass out, what happened?'_ I asked England sitting on the sofa opposite to them and smiling.

'_I was just explaining how the party wore me out and I crashed here…'_ He trailed off.

'_And?'_

'_Was I not supposed to mention we were dating?'_ I felt my eyebrow twitch as I controlled my facial expression.

'_AHHRNFODIPSNRKLNFDISJEKLMSS:PWEONFLSGNFDKLSNBKSNRENKD!one!1!' _I mentally seizured, England gave me a prize winning weird look.

'_Jamaica?'_

'_What did he say?'_

'_He had to talk to you.' _At that I internally let of a sigh of relief.

'_Good, I can at least know what not to say that'll piss him off.'_ I smiled to myself, Africa placed his empty bowl on the table.

"That was delicious J-Cocoa, you really do have the world's best pumpkin rice." He complimented staring me in the eyes, I looked at England and thought at him.

"Thanks, I really like makin' you happeh." Africa 'hmm-ed' to himself.

"I see, if that's the case then why don't ya wanna stop lyin' to me?" Africa asked leaning forward, I looked him in the eyes and put on a blank expression.

"You got me…I am dating your sister. Granted I don't see how not saying anything about it was lying but I guess not mentioning it either was a lie in itself." I explained, he held my gaze and smiled.

"What's her real name?" I smiled back.

"Jamaica." For a second I saw amusement flash in his eyes then he went back to his blank slate.

"Say her actual name."

"Why?"

"If you're dating her then you should know her real name." There was a long pause of silence before I burst out laughing and ran fingers through my hair.

"You suck." I whined, he smiled and his features softened into the kind ones I was familiar with.

"So I've been told by a certain bratty little girl. He hasn't said your name yet huh?" Africa asked holding my gaze.

"No. When did you know?" I asked staring at him.

"As soon as you opened the door. It's all in the eyes my-now-not-so-cute little sistah, did you learn nothing from me?" He smiled while leaning over the space between us to pinch my cheek.

"You're right I'm not cute I'm dead sexy!~" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to England then back at me.

"Seriously though Jamaica, how did this happen? You were always such a careful caster." He asked, England and I shared a look then I blushed.

"We don't know this spell and it's casting was a complete accident."

"Not caused by you I'm sure." He mumbled I glared at him.

"It wasn't anybody's fault Imamu, don't try to pass blame through a grudge." I grumbled.

"I'm just stating facts. You never listen, I'm telling you things you don't want to hear for your own good. You didn't listen to me about this and you didn't listen to me about Drusilla." He explained, I froze.

"Shut up."

"Has she ever told you that story England? Jamaica's stubborn ways leads her to dangerous waters."

"Imamu!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"If he's going to date you then he should know right?" He said with a calm face that pissed me off. I grabbed him the collar and yanked him to stand even though he was taller than me.

"I never meant for… I just—" I couldn't choke out the rest of the sentence before I collapsed into sobs. Africa put a hand on my head and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry, J-Cocoa. Brotha shouldn't have but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, if you two can't figure out how to switch back within two months then I'll break spell. If it comes down to that then Jamaica you cannot associate with any nations I don't approve of. I want to protect you. No matter what." Africa proposed, I held his gaze. England cleared his throat.

"It's none of my business but isn't that a bit extreme." I took a deep breath.

"No it's alright. I lied to my elder and this is being more than lenient. I accept but if we break the spell then I swear I'll never lie to you again but you have to try to repair relations with countries you don't like." I stated my side of the deal, Africa laughed.

"You won't lie to me if I have to step in."

"It's too late you already said your side of the deal, I'm not going to promise I won't lie again." I smiled, he extended his hand.

"Jamaica you don't have to do this." England warned, I smiled at him.

"If I don't then Africa will switch us back and still protect me. 'No matter what', right Imamu?" I guessed, he shrugged with a smile. "At least this way I'll have a chance to show him I've changed and I can clean up my own messes."

"Do we have a deal Abigail?"

"Imamu, we have a deal." I shook his hand and a jolt of electricity ran up my arm.

There was no turning back now, I either had to pull a solution out of my ass for this or let Africa control my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, yes, I'm aware that Africa is a continent and not a country but OMG there's too much African influence in Jamaica so instead of doing more research I went the lazy way and made Africa, like, all of freaking Africa a country. His name is Imamu which means 'Spiritual Leader' and his last name is Madaki and in all honesty I couldn't find the meaning for so sorry. **


	5. Week 1

**A/N: I appreciate the fact that people read my fanfic but please tell me how you guys feel about it. You make me smile when you add my story or add me but you could make my day by leaving a review that'd take less than 30 seconds and I take critiquing reviews to heart that's why the story went from third to first person during perspective changes. A majority of the time it's ask and you shall receive. Okee let's get this baby started~**

* * *

><p>~England~<p>

-Week 1-

I laid my head on a desk and yawned, I haven't seen Jamaica in days and probably quite literally. Ever since her clothes and _all_ of her spell books have arrived we've been elbow deep in research trying to hunt down the spell her books and my books cover my basement from floor to ceiling. We've been surviving off of coffee, delivery food, and spells to keep our energy up but the time of crashing has come. Suddenly Jamaica came tumbling through the books, she'd been looking through the last one out of all of them and that was the last and final one. She looked at me and we shared a look of horror I've never seen myself look so…horrible. My skin was pale and sickly, my eyes were glazed over, blonde hair was disheveled and messy, and I had dark bags hanging from my eyes.

"Ugh, I never want to see that face on me ever again." She croaked, I nodded in agreement.

"So what did the book say, find anything?" I asked, she sighed and shook her head.

"No, we haven't gotten any closer and we've checked all of our books and documents. Maybe there's a store we can go to that has a larger collection." She began to wonder.

"Jamaica we have two months and I know that'll fly but we really need to take some R&R before we kill ourselves." I reasoned, she sighed.

"I guess you're right, plus…I stink something fierce." She complained, I laughed.

"Be both do, there's a bath upstairs…." I trailed off, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"How are we going to take a bath?" I stated my realization and watched Jamaica's face flush.

"That's awesome." She exclaimed sarcastically, I rubbed my face and sighed.

"How about this: Eyes closed, you wash your body and I'll wash mine, then dry and get dressed and nobody suffers any more humiliation than necessary." I proposed, she groaned and nodded before I led the way to the master bathroom.

"I'll go get the clothes I want you to change into." She stated before walking away. I began to fill the tub with water and shift through clothes to put on Jamaica. I pulled out a T-shirt and Jeans, even I had casual clothing I just didn't wear it a lot. Jamaica stepped into the room with a weak smile and looked at me with a blush.

"You go first." She demanded, I gave a defeated smile.

I allowed her to strip me, blindfold me, lead me into the bathroom, then go through the awkward process of washing me then drying and now we're putting on the clothes.

"Lift left." I picked up my left leg. "Lift right." Then the right one and I slightly flinched at the elastic snapping against my skin. Blindfolded I noticed how my hands feel to other people and she babbled nervously while semi-rough hands travelled across me to put on clothes. Once I was all dressed it was my turn to wash, I transferred the blindfold from my face to hers and repeated the process she'd done on me.

"I hope we can switch back soon, I can only imagine the effect all that junk food and inactivity is going to do to me after two months." I joked, she smiled and pinched at her stomach blindly.

"Baby fat.~" She cooed, I glared at her and smacked her hands away.

"You have some too. Besides I was threatened that if I even used my hands while you were washing me you'd kill me." I reminded, she shrugged and put her hands by her side.

"After we sleep let's do something fun tomorrow. If we can't reverse the spell we might as well make good memories together." She reasoned, I smiled before I dried and dressed her.

"Okay, but we'll fix this, I promise." I assured taking off the blindfold and opening the bathroom door.

"Phew~ it's feels so good out here." She said walking from the heavy moist air of the bathroom into the coolness of the attached bedroom.

"Your bedroom is right down the…" Instead Jamaica flopped down on my bed and snuggled into the covers.

"Oh bed how I've missed you! We should never be apart for longer than two days!" She whispered to it lovingly, I sighed and got in next to her.

"I guess it is big enough for two. I'll see you in the morning Jamaica." I bid clicking the lamp off, she pulled me into her as her body cradled mine. "J-jamaica…"

"What~ we're dating, right? Plus I think we both need a little comfort right now." She mumbled against my hair, I sighed.

"Fine."

~Jamaica~

Sleep hit me hard but England fell asleep before I did, I fought it for a while since I was too giddy about the feeling of being taller than somebody. I can't begin to describe the feeling I get when I see somebody shorter than me and right now being wrapped around somebody smaller than myself I felt like I should protect them and keep them safe and warm. Now I knew how big brother felt when he'd hug me and I knew he always wanted to protect me but now is my time to prove that I can take care of myself. I yawned and let sleep take me without a fight.

_I was falling from the sky and falling into the ocean, I was in my own body as my descent from the sky slowed and I gently landed on a wooden deck._

"_Oi look there!" A man yelled I turned tail and watched myself get surrounded._

"_A woman, get her!" Another instructed, I smiled loving when I dreams where I fought. They came at me, I dropped to the ground and brought a fist up to meet a hairy chin. Two men grabbed my arms and held me._

"_No fair." I complained before I let my weight fall and swing my legs up to kick them in the throats. Two more then replaced them and held me too firmly to let me attack._

"_What do you lot think you're doing?" A voice asked I looked up at England in pirate mode and chuckled._

"_We found this stowaway Cap'n, she be a handful o' trouble and beat part of the crew somethin' fierce." I taunted._

"_Shut it wench!"_

"_Wench? Am I in the wrong time period, I could've sworn wench was more….medieval."_

"_Let her go." England instructed with a smile, they hesitated._

"_B-but Cap'n…"_

"_Did I stutter? Let her go or take her place in my quarters." He ordered with a sharp voice, I raised an eyebrow and they let me go. England led me to a room and shut the door behind us, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands._

"_I like your harsh tone I don't see why they're so afraid of it." I chuckled, he looked at me slightly amused and closed the distance between us._

"_Are you really here?" He asked._

"_Shouldn't I be asking that?" I shot back, he leaned down and kissed me roughly. I was taken aback by this but damn it all if he wasn't being so…persuasive? Hell if I know the word that's on the tip of my tongue. Suddenly he pulled away. _

"_You're not Jamaica." He examined, I laughed._

"_Really now, if that's the case then aren't you cheating on her?" I asked, he shook his head._

"_No because you're a Dream Jamaica. This isn't the first time you've been in my dreams." He admitted sitting on the desk._

"_I have, have I? Do tell do tell, and don't be afraid to tell me the details I'm a dream Jamaica after all." I cooed walking up to the desk and leaning towards him._

"_I have a feeling it's really you now…" He stated, I shrugged._

"_Who knows? How do I know you're England?" I asked putting my arms around his shoulders. "The England I know doesn't seem this…..brash." I explained._

"_You have a lot to learn about me." He whispered kissing me again and looping his arms around me and pulling me up onto the desk with him._

"_Dear god I love pirate England." I murmured against his lips while my hands played with the soft fabric at the hem of his shirt where it met his pants. Large hands traveled up my shirt and across my back before running between my shoulder blades and stopping there._

"_What's this?" He asked running his finger in the space from one shoulder blade to the other, I shrugged._

"_A scar." I explained leaning forward again, he looked me in the eye and hoisted me off the desk before turning me around and pulling up my shirt to look at it._

"_This isn't an ordinary scar." He reasoned, I turned on my heel and smiled._

"_I'm not an ordinary person."_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it, what war did you get that in? Was it recent, because it's pretty bad?" He pressed on, I rubbed my temples._

"_Woman, do you ever shut up." I sighed, England grabbed my hand and I turned to face him._

"_Abigail, please." He murmured comfortingly while killing me with kindness in his emerald eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face flush as I stepped back, the ship shifted and I stumbled backwards he grabbed my arms to steady me._

"_Abigail?" He persisted again when I didn't answer, I bit my lip and looked away._

"_Shut up." I muttered, he grabbed my face so I'd look him in the eye._

"_Abigail, tell me." He ordered piercing me with those eyes, my chest felt tight. _Damn it all…_ I thought before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him possessively. He pulled away and glared at me._

"_If you think doing that'll change the subject…" He warned looking me in the eyes, I covered no emotion as I strode back towards him, the ship shifted again._

"_Don't get timid now." I smiled half-way in my mind, he grabbed my hands and pulled my close. His eyes darted passed me then to me then passed me again with more attention._

"_Crap." He grumbled before I drowned in an echoing 'BOOM!'_

My eyes shot open and I lay there still in England's body and wrapped around mine, I turned to face the digital clock. It read 12:53 p.m. I rolled sat up straight and yawned, I feel weird though, looking down I noticed a raised area in the sheets above my lap.

"….the hell…?" I mumbld poking it, it twitched.

'_Oh God…'_ My sleep had cleared and I was all too aware of the situation.

"Jamaica?" England started slowly, I slammed it down between my legs and muffled a cry of pain.

"Morning!..." I groaned, he looked at me quizzically before his eyes slowly widened in understanding.

"Haha, it sucks doesn't it?" He teased, I was sure my face flamed red.

"Shut the hell up!"

~o~O~o~O~o~

After everything had settled down we both made breakfast and sat down to eat.

"So…what do you want to do today?" England asked between spoons, I thought about it for a second.

"We could go out and buy stuff I'm pretty sure your fridge is empty but now, plus I want to make some Jamaican food I can actually eat. Then we could play some kind of sport so we don't make each other fat." I suggested looking at my body and imagining 20 lbs. more on it before shaking the imagine out of my head.

"Ok, we'll go grocery shopping like old people then we can play…what?" He asked, I shrugged and stood to wash my bowl.

"I dunno, what sport do you like to play?"

"I like volleyball and tennis." He answered before taking the space next to me by the sink.

"Ok, I think I want to beat you in tennis today." I smirked.

~England~

We went shopping to a local market, and bought enough to last the next of the month. We kept conversation with people around us to a minimum, the less people that know about this the better. I let Jamaica wear a shirt and slacks and she let me wear pants and a sleeved T-shirt but now we were getting dressed to go play our sports. I wore the same shorts and tank-top, I leaned down to tie my shoes and listened to Jamaica walk into the room. I looked up and spotted her wearing shorts and a T-shirt with a British flag sweatband.

"Jamaica…is that necessary?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"What? This is sports formal." She teased, I pulled at the shorts.

"I hate wearing shorts."

"Well it's a good thing I'm wearing them." She answered, I groaned.

"Next time we go somewhere I'm wearing a dress if you're wearing shorts." I proposed, she groaned this time.

"I look weird in dresses!" She complained.

"I look weird in shorts." She thought on this a bit and sighed before nodding.

"Fine whatever but it better not be an ugly dress." She grumbled while grabbing the tennis equipment before walking out the door. I chuckled and followed her to the local park.

We stepped onto the tennis court and faced each other, Jamaica bounced the ball and smiled at me deviously.

"How about we make a bet?" She offered, I shrugged.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Loser buys dinner, winner chooses restaurant?"

"Fair enough, where's your satchel though. I haven't seen it in days and you normally never let it out of your sight?" I asked, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"I can't carry it around as a guy. It's still, technically, considered a purse. So I thought you'd appreciate if I made it a wallet." She explained shrugged.

"Thanks, now serve up."

She tossed the ball in the air and slammed it with her racket once it got into range, I darted for it, a bit too fast. I had to skid to a stop so I could hit it back properly, watching her run she seemed to be having the same problem adjusting to how much she had to push her temporary body. After stumbling around awkwardly for a while we had gotten semi-used to playing in each other's bodies. In my body I had pretty long arms and that made it hard to get a ball past me if I was quick enough but her body was easier to move and it's also pretty quick. I watched Jamaica hit the ball to the other end of my side, I sprinted for it and swung my arm harshly. I hit the ball so hard I felt the shockwave travel up my arm and down to my toes, I watched it spin and skitter past Jamaica, who lunged for it.

"15-love." I smirked, she stuck her tongue out at me.

By the end of the first few rounds I was ahead 2-1 and it was my turn to serve, I threw the ball into the air and waited for it to come back down.

"SWING!" Someone yelled making me miss the ball, I turned to face the offender. A blonde with shoulder length hair and green eyes, she wore a bright and friendly smile as she walked up to them.

"Hello Belgium, how are you?" Jamaica greeted, she looked at Jamaica and nodded.

"Hey yourself England, I'm pretty good but not as good as Abi here." She smirked elbowing me, I laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard you and England were dating. Congradulations!" She leaned to me and whispered. "Lucky break, eh?" She asked with a devious smirk, I was completely lost, Jamaica chuckled.

"Secrets don't make friends, come Belgium why don't you join us for lunch? This match was to determine who'd be paying, you know, as a little bet so lunch will be on me." Jamaica offered.

"Sure that sounds great!"

We walked to a nearby restaurant and took a booth, Jamaica sat across from Belgium and I, she just insisted that she had to sit next to me. Belgium brought up her menu and looked sideways at me.

"Pssttt….Jamaica! Has it happened yet?" She whispered, I raised an eyebrow.

"Did what happen?" I whispered back, she raised her menu higher.

"You know…didja get acquainted with Big Ben?" She sneared, I felt my face flame.

"N-no!" I whispered almost too loud, Jamaica cleared her throat.

"Ready to order ladies?" She asked, her voice a bit strained. Seeing how Jamaica and Belgium used to hang out quite a lot she probably had an idea of what was going on.

"I-I'm ready." I announced, Belgium snickered.

"Slut." She coughed to me, it took me a moment longer to catch the innuendo.

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly, Belgium giggled and composed herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be good." She promised, we all made our order and were making small talk.

"So England, do you know Jamaica's real name?" She asked, Jamaica chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I do, why?" She asked.

"I think she'd prefer if you called her by her actual name rather than her country." She hinted, I raised an eyebrow.

"I would?"

"You would, and I think you would appreciate it as well." Jamaica's eyebrow twitched as she forced herself to smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She assured, Belgium giggled.

"You're welcome~, granted I'll be a little jealous." She whispered to me, I was taken aback at that.

"You like him?" I whispered back, Belgium and I barely knew each other, she raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"I thought you were serious for a second, no, I mean, since, you know, our past and stuff. I'm not telling him your kinks for your sake, I only regret not seeing the look on his face." She sighed, my jaw dropped.

"Kinks…wait our past…?" I looked over at Jamaica who was making conversation with a waiter. When the waitress came back with our food I took out my phone and instant messaged Jamaica, she looked down and saw the message was from me.

"Excuse me ladies." She said before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

**XxHAZAHxX**: whas up?

**BritanniAngel**: What's with belgium?...and your SN?

**XxHAZAHxX**: its my battle cry plus its the same backwards :D and shes just silly

**BritanniAngel**: She's over here telling me weird stuff.

**XxHAZAHxX**: OH BBY! like what? x3

**BritanniAngel**: Your 'kink'

**XxHAZAHxX**: …belgium why you be ass T_T

**BritanniAngel**: Haha, no but seriously what's she talking about?

**XxHAZAHxX**: nothing she thinks she knows everything about me cuz we just to date

**BritanniAngel**: …wait….what?

**XxHAZAHxX**: what…im bi dude…lol *facepalms* you didnt know ah that sux

**BritanniAngel**: Learn something new every day…

**XxHAZAHxX**: sorrrrrryyyyyyyyy it never really came up, ill make it up to you

**BritanniAngel**: Ok then tell me the kink. =3=

**XxHAZAHxX**: …wtf that's not fair! T_T

**BritanniAngel**: You said you'd make it up, unless you weren't being honest.

**XxHAZAHxX**: ffiiiinnnneeee! but ill tell you later kk?

**BritanniAngel**: Ok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha I think you guys already know what it is. OR maybe its obvious to me because I wrote it. Do you guys like the story so far was this chapter good. Could it have been better? Tips?**


End file.
